Page 4, paragraphs [0061] to [0063] of the Chinese Patent No. CN 201420404414.6 disclose an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating body 1. The insulating body 1 includes a bearing base 11 and a tongue 12 that is formed at a front end of the bearing base 11. A reinforcement structure 5 for enhancing the strength of the tongue 12 is mounted at a joint of the tongue 12 and the bearing base 11 (a rear end portion of the tongue). The reinforcement structure 5 includes an upper cover 51 and a bottom cover 52 that are buckled with each other in a fixed manner and cover an outer surface of the rear end portion of the tongue 12. The upper cover 51 includes a first main body plate 511, a first side plate 512 that is bended and formed at each side of the first main body plate 511, and an outward-protruded engagement sheet portion 514 formed on the first side plates 512. The bottom cover 52 includes a second main body plate 521, a second side plate 522 that is bended and formed at each side of the second main body plate 521. A first engagement hole 52 is formed on the second side plates 522, which matches the engagement sheet portion 514 on the first side plate 512.
However, when the foregoing reinforcement structure 5 is assembled, a buckling difficulty is relatively large due to the relatively small sizes of the upper cover 51 and the bottom cover 52. Besides, it is difficult to control the sizes of the engagement sheet portion 514 and the engagement hole 523, because excessively small sizes of the engagement sheet portion 514 and the engagement hole 523 would easily cause unstable buckling of the upper cover 51 and the bottom cover 5 and further cause loosening or even disengagement, and excessively large sizes of the engagement piece portion 514 and the engagement hole 523 would easily result in a gap in a longitudinal direction of the tongue 12 after the upper cover 51 and the bottom cover 52 are buckled, and the gap would cause a mating difficulty when the electrical connector is mated with a mating connector since the mating connector would easily crush into the gap.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.